In the production of sub-terrain fluids, such as oils or natural gas, a variety of expandable devices have been used to cultivate wellbore environments. For example, generally tubular devices, such as expandable liners, expandable sandscreens, well linings and well patches have been employed. These devices may be expandable devices which, under the proper stimuli, transition from a collapsed (small diameter) configuration to an expanded (large diameter) configuration. In many instances, expandable devices comprise a plurality of longitudinal slots or openings that increase in size as the device is expanded (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,012 and 5,667,011). These openings, if so desired, may be configured to permit the flow of desirable production fluids into the interior of the wellbore while simultaneously preventing the ingress of contaminants, such as sand.
Expandable devices are typically deployed downhole into the wellbore, while in their respective collapsed configurations. In other words, the diameter of the collapsed expandable device is less than that of the wellbore and, as such, the expandable device feeds easily into the wellbore. Once the expandable device is lowered to a desired location within the wellbore, a radial expansion force is applied to drive the device to an expanded configuration. Accordingly, the device may better conform to the interior surface of the wellbore.
If so desired, expandable devices may be coupled to form a conduit that extends for great distances below the Earth's surface. Indeed, wellbores may extend thousands of feet below the Earth's surface to reach production fluids disposed in subterranean geological formations commonly know as “reservoirs”.
In many traditional systems (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,012 and 5,667,011), however, an increase in the radial dimension of the device induces a decrease in the axial dimension thereof. In other words, as the device diameter increases, the device length decreases. Accordingly, it may be more difficult to properly position the device into the wellbore. Moreover, a change in axial length may lead to separation or damage of already coupled devices.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above, and can be useful in other applications as well.